


Meeting Pt. 5--Epilogue

by Mswriter07



Series: Meetings [5]
Category: Oz - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The End?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Pt. 5--Epilogue

Five months later the couple stood in their tuxes, with their mothers filling in the roles of maid of honor and best man, on the grassy section by their favorite fountain. They had about thirty of their closest family and a few friends as guests and Father Ray officiating the ceremony. When everyone was settled Ray asked, “Do you two have your vows or do you want me to do the traditional vows?”

“We have them Father.” Ryan said keeping his eyes only on Miguel.

“Who would like to start?”

“I will.” Ryan said. He held both of Miguel’s hands in his and started out slowly. “Our lives have definitely been something. We’ve fallen and we’ve gotten back up and so many times we could’ve went down the wrong path over the last few years but we came to each other instead,” he stroked Miguel’s jaw with his fingers and sucked in his bottom lip for a moment. He gathered his courage again and spoke, “I will always love, cherish, and honor every second, no, every millisecond I spend with you for all eternity. We’ve bonded down into our souls and thinking of a moment without you I don’t think I could survive. We’ve come so far and I want us to be able to go the distance. I love you Miguel and will stand by you the rest of my days for better or worse and in sickness and health.”

By the end of his speech tears were falling and he kept biting his bottom lip to keep the sobs in and Miguel pulled him into his arms and stroked his hair. He calmed Ryan down and said in his ear, “You did great baby. Almost done? I love you amante.”

“Love you too.” Ryan swallowed as he got himself under control. Father Ray handed Ryan a handkerchief and Ryan wiped his eyes and face clean.

“You okay baby?” Miguel asked. Ryan nodded and grinned. Miguel smiled back and said, “You pretty much summed up my vows as well amante.” He laughed and continued, “But I’m going to add on to what you said. When we met each other eleven years ago in OZ to now with this wedding we’ve let our love and affection grow and flourish. We kept things close to our chests while still inside and then when we got out we did what we needed to do—we parted ways. Everything we have experienced was for a reason and that’s what helped get us to where we are today marrying our other half. We have grown so much and the love and passion I feel for you I want to go on throughout eternity. I will cherish and love and honor our time together til my very last breath querido. Together we can do anything we want and I want us to grow old together and have our kids and grandkids surrounding us and taking in the circle of life the way we should’ve from the beginning. I love you with all my heart, soul, and body Ryan.”

“I love you baby.” Ryan said wiping Miguel’s tears away.

Ray smiled at the two and said, “By the power vested in me by the State of New York I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss.”

The two kissed tenderly and walked back down the aisle to loud applause and congratulations from their friends and family. 

The driver to the horse carriage opened the door and the two got in. “We’ll see you at the reception.” Ryan said as he waved to the guests. The driver got in his seat and set off towards the reception. 

Back at the wedding site Carmen and Suzanne were gathering up their sons’ belongings that they left behind. Suzanne looked at Carmen and said, “Our boys were wonderful and handsome today.”

“They were and the fact that they mentioned all the things they’ve been working on in their vows was wonderful. They’re much stronger men today. I’m very proud of both of them overcoming their demons.”


End file.
